Colorful Emotions
by Thornrose15
Summary: having become bllind had made life tough for Ruby Rose, but it wasn't going to stop her anytime soon. With her new team and friends, watch as she grows and becomes the woman she was destined to be. Pyrruby ship!
1. Poor Robbers

"Rubes, our shipment of bullet infused dust came in from dust until dawn. You think you can pick it up for me? I have a meeting with one of the professors." Yang asked sweetly, Ruby knew she was being lied too she always knew when others lied.

"Sure, just don't get into anymore trouble please you keep getting dad in trouble!" The young rose sighed and picked up crescent rose and left, making sure too put on her personal made grimm mask (an: very similar to Adams) the red lines were covered in thorns and ended up with a rose. Ruby had the mask made since others always bullied her for her unique eye color and how dull they seemed. Walking into the dust shop she was greeted by an old man with a thin grey aura, Ruby smiled kindly at the man and headed to her usual area while the man got the ammo ready listening to one of her favorite songs This Will Be The Day.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find me a Dust shop open this late?" A tall man grunted flicking his cigar as one of his henchmen pointed his gun at the cigar.

"P..Please just take my Lien and leave!" The old man raised his hands panicking.

"Shh, shh, shh, calm down. We're not here for your money," turns to the henchmen grinning. "Grab the dust."

The henchmen open a case and removes one of several cylinders, which the group uses to take Dust from the tub containers on the wall. One of the henchmen stands in front of the shopkeeper witch an open case on display asking for dust crystals burnt and uncut. Whilst the shopkeeper proceeds to fill the case, as another henchmen goes to for another tube. He hears the muted This Will Be The Day song from Ruby's direction, unsheathing his sword he pointed it at the young rose.

"Alright kid, put your hands where I can see 'em." The henchman threatened earning nothing but silence. "Hey, I said hands in the air! You got a death wish or something!?" The man goes over to Ruby and turns her around, dropping the hood to reveal a surprised Ruby Rose who is wearing her headphones. He motions for her to lower them, which he does.

"Yes?" Ruby answers cautiously looking at the man who has a menacing red aura, 'robbers..' the young girl thought frowning.

"I said, put your hands in the in the air, now!" The henchman commanded.

"Are you... robbing me?" Ruby asked sickeningly sweet.

"Yes!" The henchman growled

"Oooh" Ruby smirked.

Roman torchwick was casually waiting for his men to finish the heist when a "hey" and "hyah!" Are heard, and the threatening henchman flies past him. Roman calmly motions for another to hand the young red cloaked girl. The henchmen raises their guns at the girl yelling freeze. One of the henchman and Ruby crash through the window., the other men look outside as ruby gets up and unfolds crescent rose into its scythe form. Roman scowls, but ruby smiles back at them before twirling the weapon around, striking it into the ground turning off her headphones.

"Okaaaay," turning to his his remaining henchmen. "Get her!"

The henchmen head out of the shop and run at Ruby, who spins around her scythe and kicks the first approaching criminal in the face. She gets crescent rose out of the ground and fired it off to hit another one with the butt of her weapon, sending him flying. Ruby fires again and brings the side down on one attacker and dodges the next gunfire with her rifles speed, getting close enough to knock him into the air and follow him upwards so she can beat him away to romans feet.

"You were worth every cent. Truly, you were." The criminal turns to Ruby dropping his cigar crushing it with his cane as approaching police sirens were heard. "Well red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around." Raises his cane and opens the bottom to reveal a rifle with a cross grid, "..I'm afraid this is where we part ways."

Roman unleashes a red blast at the young rose, who fires at the ground and leaps over it. When she lands and looks up seeing romans aura not where he use to be she looks around seeing the orange evil aura climbing something. Ruby looked to the shopkeeper worryingly.

"You okay if I go after him?" Ruby asked kindly, which the man nodded so the girl set off going towards romans direction. "Hey!"

"Persistent.." Roman stops at the edge sighing, Ruby readies to fight him as a getaway bullhead rises up and opens the hatch to allow Roman inside.

"End of the line, red!" Turning around holding a red dust gem, he throws it out at her feet and fires at Ruby causing a large explosion.

"Whoa-ho-ho-ho!" Roman stops laughing when he sees something on the roof, "huh?"

A woman in a purple cape is now in front of Ruby, casting a circle of protection over them with her wand. As Ruby looks on, Glynda Goodwitch waves her weapon and summons several streaks of purple at the craft. Roman is thrown around in the back until he goes to the cockpit, where a woman in red, her face unseen, is struggling with the controls.

"We got a huntress!" Romans proclaims grunting. The woman gets up and heads toward the back as Roman takes the controls, Glynda glows purple for a moment and aims another black above the craft, resulting a dark storm-cloud right over the bullhead.

"The hell?" Roman questions. With a flick of her wand, large jagged hails starts falling that pummels the jet and even brakes through the window, narrowly missing Romans head. The woman reaches the back and her arms and chest light up like fire, aiming a burst of energy at glynda. The huntress block it, but the flame splatters behind her and glows hit with the enemy's raised hand. Glynda back-flips out of the explosion, which destroys part of the roof, and magically gathers the shards to create a large arrow with several blades, but it reforms just in time to hit the side of the jet due to Roman's quick aerial lean. The wreckage separates and reshapes into more arrows that encircles the jet, but the woman summons several glowing rings around herself that expand and destroy shards. Ruby, finally acting, reverts her scythe into its rifle form aiming through her aura infused scope at the woman with a dark amber aura that strikes fear in her, Ruby fires at the woman, who blocks each shot and creates several blazing circles around two opponents. Glynda telekinetically pushes Ruby away and rolls herself out of the explosions radius; Glynda looking up to see the hatch close and the bullhead flying away.

"C..Can I have your a..autograph..?" Ruby asked curiously looking at her purple aura.

\--

"I hope that you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young lady. You put yourself and others in great danger." Glynda glared at the young girl who fidgeted nervously.

"T..They started it!" Ruby protests nervously.

"If it were up to me, you'd be sent home.. with a pat on the back," Ruby starts to smile. "And a slap on the wrist!" Ruby avoids Glyndas riding crop with an 'eek!'. "But... there is someone here who would like to meet you." Ruby was surprised to see a very familiar green aura and the delightful smell of cookies, her second favorite treat.

"Ruby rose," the man leaned in taking off her mask swiftly before Ruby could stop him. "You.. Have silver eyes."

"Uh.. um." Ruby panicked tears stinging her eyes, she hated her eyes.

"So where did you learn to fight the way you did?" The man questions smiling gently.

"S..Signal academy.."

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" The man had a worried tone.

"Well, one teacher in particular." Answers Ruby answering nervously.

"I see" The green aura of the man brightened happily as he placed the cooking on the table in front of the young girl, she tentatively picks one up, eat it in a single bite, and then, not sensing any rebuttal, she shoves the rest in her mouth happily.

"It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielded of the skill before. A dusty, old crow.."

"Oh shatz mah wuncle!" Ruby swallows embarrassing wiping her mouth, "sorry, that's my dad..well he thinks that I only know him as my uncle.." Ruby sighs sadly. "He's a teacher at signal, I was complete blind garbage before he took me under his wing. And now, I'm like- hoooowah! Witchaaa!" Ruby proceeds to make some karate-style poses and noises.

"So I've noticed," placing his mug in the table he leans in. "And what is an adorable girl such as yourself at a school designed to train warriors especially since your blind."

"Well... I've always wanted to be a huntress. My disability won't stop me, especially since I can see auras and grim from a very far distance." Ruby spoke with such high determination.

"You want to slay monsters?"

"Yeah! I only have two more years of training left at signal! And then I'm going to apply at beacon!" Ruby was talking faster and faster as her excitement causing the old man too chuckle in amusement. "You see, my cousin is starting there this year, and she's trying to become a huntress, and I'm trying too become a huntress 'cause I wanna help people! Our parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, hey, might as well make a career out of it!" Takes a deep breath giggling, "I mean police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and and exciting and cool and really, gosh. You know!?" Ruby amusingly flips out at the last part smiling happily.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Umm.. oh your professor ozpin, headmaster of beacon. But I don't understand why aura is very familiar."

"Hello miss rose." ozpin smiles at the girl.

"Nice to meet you." Ruby greets the older man shyly.

"You want too come to my school?"

"More than anything" Ruby gives a determined look, ozpin exchanged glances with Glynda, who shows her disapproval with a 'hmmph' before he turns back too Ruby.

"Well okay."

\--

Yang Xiao Long tackles her cousin in a hug aboard the large airship to beacon, crushing the air out of her.

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" Yang exclaimed happily, yang still didn't realize they were cousins..

"Please stop." Ruby chokes out gasping for air as yang released her.

"But I'm sooo proud of you!!"

"Really sis, it was nothing." Ruby sighs

"What do you mean!? It was incredible! Everyone at beacon is going to think you're the bees knees!" Yang squealed.

"I don't want too be the 'bees knees', okay? I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees."

"What's with you? Aren't you excited" yang frowned worried for the younger girl.

"Of course I'm excited...I just..." Ruby sighs closing her dull eyes. "I got moved up two years and I'm blind. I don't want people thinking I'm special or anything.

"But you are special," yang gave the girl a one armed hug smiling warmly. The girls attention is drawn to the newscast on Vales News Cast playing nearby, talking about he robber showing the fight between Ruby and Roman gathering everyone's attention on the red clad girl.

"The robber was led by the nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you Lisa." Just as Lisa was starting about another Faunus rights rally it was cut off by a hologram of Glynda.

"Hello, welcome to beacon."

"Who's that?" Yang questioned tilting her head.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

"Oh."

"You are among the privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing a time of peace, and as future Huntsman and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." With that Glynda disappeared

"Oh, wow! Look, you can see signal from up here!" Ruby and the other students look through the glass walls at the town below, "I guess home isn't too far after all!"

"Beacon is our home now." Yang corrected Ruby laying a hand on her shoulder. The two hear a passenger groaning and hunched over nearby running to the back of the ship. Rolling her eyes yang looked at the poor boy, "Well I guess the view isn't for everyone."

"It was a nice moment while it lasted," Ruby smiled at her older cousin her eyes full sad silver eyes hiding behind her mask. The ships flew over a large body of water towards beacon. "I wonder who we're gonna meet! I just hope they're better than vomit boy. Oh, yang, gross! You're shoe smells like puke!"

"Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross!" Yang yelled

"Get-get away! Get away from me yang!" Ruby stumbled away gagging.

Hope you guys like this I coping most of the script so it's go along with the story line y'know? But yes ruby is blind but is able to see others through their aura and see their emotions as well. Crescent rose is infused with her aura to help her use the scope of the rifle to shoot other. She can also see grim which looks like a blob of tar since they have no aura. Enjoy!


	2. Uneventful Meeting

As soon as the bullhead had landed Jaune also now known as Vomit Boy, ran straight towards the nearest trashcan immediately losing the rest of his lunch. Ruby and Yang, alongside several other students, walk out of the ship and head down the paved path to the front of the school.

"Wow.." The red and yellow duo mused.

"The view from Vale's got nothing on this!" Yang boasted cheerfully.

"Ohmygosh, sis! so many colors some I've never seen! What's this super hot color? some girl is like suuuper hot pink!" Ruby tries getting closer, but Yang pulls her cousin by the hood back to her. "Ow! owww!"

"Easy there, little sister. They're just colors." The yellow clad girl sighed.

"Exsqueeze me? Did you just say 'just colors'?!" Ruby squinted, "They're an extension of ourselves! theyre part of us! they're so cool!"

"Well, aren't you tired of seeing auras?" Yang asked frowning slightly.

"I never get tired of it, you can tell a lot about others auras you get too understand how they feel! plus its way better than actually meeting people." Ruby pouted, as Yang playfully pushed her cousins hood down over face.

"Ruby come on, why don't you go try and make some friends of your own?" Yang recommended as Ruby put her hood back down, that didn't help her mood whatsoever.

"But, why would I need friends if I have you?"

"well," Yang was quickly surrounded by a group of her friends as they all dash down the road. "Actually, my friends are here! Gotta catch up. 'Kay, see ya, bye!"

"Wait, where are you going?! Are we suppose to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms?" Ruby panicked spinning around from her cousins sudden disappearance, stopping for a minute still reeling. "I don't know what I'm doing,I cant even see..."

"What are you doing?!" A whiny high pitched voice yelled causing Ruby's over sensitive hearing to wince.

"S...Sorry," Ruby gets on her knees feeling around for her walking stick.

"Sorry?! Do you have any idea of the damage you couldhave caused?" Ruby sighed in relief when she found it looking up at the person before her seeing a icy blue aura, it was filled with rage, sadness, isolation, but most of all pain.

"Uuuhh.." Ruby didn't know what too say, she could only study this confusing aura before her.

"Give me that!" The older girl snatches the luggage from Rubys arms that she wasunknowingly holding, "this is Dust- mined and purified from the Schnee quarry."

"Uuuuuhhhh"

"What are you, brain-dead?" Holding out a vial of red dust and shutting the case putting it in her face, which she was immediately questioned herself because the red clad girl didn't even flinch. "Dust! Fire, water, lightening, energy!"

"I..I know.." Ruby manages to say, and starts coughing from the dust pouring into her face

"Are you even listening to me?! Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?!" Ruby, who had been receiving more and more Dust to her face, finally sneezes, which erupts into full-blown explosion of flame, snowflakes, and electricity right onto the tsundere. The bottle she had been holding flies over the courtyard and and at the feet of Blake Belladonna, who picks it up and notices the Schnee Dust Company logo on the side as she reads from a book and looks over at the fighting duo, well Weiss was actually the one fighting as Ruby just took it.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thingI was talking about!" The white haired girl was covered in soot, though it quickly disappears.

"I'm really, really sorry! Ruby apologized embarrassed with a small whimper causing the older girl to blush slightly.

"Ugh, you complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending beacon?"

"Well, I-I.."

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. its not just sparing and practice, you know! We're here to fight monsters, so.. watch where you're going!"

"Hey, I said I was sorry, Princess!" Ruby was fed up with this behavior, everyone treated her like this.

"Its heiress, actually." Ruby and the heiress look over as Blake approaches with the bottle, "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

"Finally! Some Recognition!" Weiss smiled smugly, but it was soon replaced by a frown.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners, Plus miss Schnee you were screaming at an innocent blind girl who stopped a robbery that Roman Torchwick tried to accomplish."

"Wha- How dare you- The nerve of...ugh!" Weiss got angry as Ruby looked down shyly as the heiress got inBlake's face and took the bottle from her, putting it away as her helpers gather the fallen luggage.

"I hope I can make it up too you Miss Schnee," Ruby sighed and turned to see Blake's aura in the distancewalking away before she could ask the mysterious Faunus's name. Turning back she saw Weiss's aura which glowed with guilt.

"I'm sorry, for the way I treated you. I came here to stop acting the way I just did, I want too change myself and the company my father ruined.." Weiss apologized her voice softly cracking.

"Its okay, I kind of get it. People expect you too act a certain way because of the way you were raised or how you were born." Ruby smiled warmly at Weiss, who sighed sadly "My names Ruby Rose, pleasure too meet you."

Weiss huffed grabbing the younger girls wrist before dragging her off too the direction of the auditorium, 'might as well go with the flow..' Ruby thought biting her lip before shaking her head trying too get rid of her thoughts.


	3. Confusing Colors

Ruby had somehow lost Weiss and was immediately found by Jaune, looking around through many of auras finally seeing Yang's sunny and bright aura.

"Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!" Yang grinned happily waving her arms.

"Oh! Hey, I-I gotta go! See you after the ceremony." Ruby ran too her cousin leaving jaune too sigh not noticing a girl with bright red hair and green emerald eyes staring past him directly looking at Ruby.

"Hey, wait!" sighs pouting, "ah great! Where am I suppose to find another nice, quirky girl to talk too?!"

"How's your first day going, little sister?" Yang questions as Ruby joined her, only to get a glare.

"You mean since you ditched me and I exploded?" Ruby scoffed.

"Yikes! Meltdown already?" Yang chuckled thinking it was a joke, which madeRuby irritated.

"No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school! And there was some fire, and I think some ice...?"

"Are you being sarcastic?" Yang smiled broadly,Ruby only scoffed as Weiss popped up from behind the younger girl.

"I wish! I tripped over some tsundere girl's luggage, and then she yelled at me, and then I sneezed, and then I exploded, and then she yelled at me again, and I felt really, really bad,and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me! But it turns out she's really sweet and trying too change!" Ruby ranted pouting cutely.

"You dolt! How dare you run off without telling me!" Weiss screeched, causing Ruby too jump into her cousins arms.

"Oh god, its happening again!"

"You're lucky we weren't blown of the side of the cliff, and that I care to even look for you!"

"Oh my god, you really exploded.." Yang's jaw dropped, that would've made an awesome video.

"It was an accident," Ruby gets down turning toward Weiss. "I honestlycouldn't find your aura which is impossible since I can see everyone's aura.."

"You really wanna start making things up to me?" Weiss asked crossing her arms, she seemed looked sad for some reason.

"Absolutely?" Ruby's answer sounded more likes a question though.

"Make it up to me by being more aware of your surroundings," With that, Weiss turned toward the stage waiting for Ozpin to begin.

"Look, uh, it sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?" Yang mentioned, Ruby nodded eagerly shining a bright smile toward the heiress.

"Yeah, great idea sis!" Ruby giggled, "but, don't worry we already talked it through."

"Yeah, and we totaaaally get along." Weiss spoke sarcastically immediately feeling guilty on the inside,whichRuby saw and only smiled.

"Wow, really?!" Ruby jumped in fake excitement playing along.

"No." Weiss spoke with dead silence under her glare, the girls' attention was drawn to the stage, where professor Ozpin is readying the microphone with Glynda beside him.

"I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled her today in search of knowledge, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose direction." The students whispered among themselves as he spoke, "you assume knowledge with free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step" Once finished Ozpin left, Glynda immediately taking his place.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight: tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

"He seemed kind of... off." Yang watched ozpin skeptically, "he seems familiar."

"I know his aura is super familiar." Ruby sighed as Jaune approached Weiss, Ruby smiled as Weiss strangely grew shy yet cold around him.

"Hey there snowflake, Names Jaune arc. Sweet, rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it," Jaune smirked as Weiss scoffed dragging off a angry Ruby smirking as the boy who looked confused.

"good luck trying to win over ice queen vomit boy." Yang stifled a laugh quickly following after her sister.

Ruby, laid sprawled out on her sleeping bag in her pajamas with a sleeping mask over her eyes. The girl could only frown and hug hermothers white cloakthat was found covered in blood, yet no body was found. Yang crashes next to her, with Weiss on her right.

"Its like a big slumber party!" Yang grinned ruffling her little cousins hair, without looking up she hugged the cloak tighter too herself.

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys, though."

"I know I do!" Yang purrs as she watches several muscular, shirtless guys... and Jaune, who dressed in footie pajamas, waving to her, which made her groan before she returns her attention to Ruby. "What's that?"

"Oh, well um... I..It's mom old cloak that they found.." Ruby mumbled loud enough for Yang, she had forgotten that Yang was never told that they had found it.

"Aw, that's socuuuute!" Yang was quickly knocked back as a pillow is launched at her face causing the older girl too stumble.

"Shut up! I don't have a living mom, only you do.." Ruby hissed with anger wrapping her mothers cloak around herself making sure her own, that she used as a little kid, was packed away.

"I'm sorry sis, just know that mom will always be here for you." Ruby knew deep down that the older cousin wasn't wrong, Ruby may be holding a grudge against her mother for leaving but she knew she wasn't alone.

"Plus, I'm pretty sure mom is super proud of you right now!"

"If you say so yang," the mentioned girl was once again hit in the face with another pillow.

"Look, its only been one day. Trust me; mom is watching over you, just be patient you'll understand soon enough." Ruby shook her head before the two noticed a candle being lighted nearby, as Blake was next too the candle reading her book.

"That girl..." Ruby trailed off staring at the secret faunus.

"You know her?"

"Not really. She saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything."

"Well, now's your chance!" Yang quickly grabs Ruby's arm and lifts her up.

"Wait! What are you doing?!" Blake looks over her book to see Ruby unsuccessfully struggling against yang's grip as she leads hercousin over to Blake's spot before letting go.

"Hel-looooo~" Yang sings, "I believe you two may know each other?"

"Aren't you... that blind girl that exploded?"

"Uh, yeah! My name's Ruby! But you can just call me Crater..." Ruby smiles with embarrassment, "actually you can just call me Ruby."

"Okay," Blake goes back to her book clearly annoyed from thecolor of her aura.

"What are you doing?" Yang whispered to Ruby with worry.

"I don't know- help me!" Ruby whispers and goes back too smiling.

"So... What's your name?"

"Blake," she sighed as she was distracted from her book once again."

"Well, Blake, I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister! I like your bow!"

"Thanks!" Blake spoke with clear irritation.

"It goes great with you... pajamas!"

"Right.."

"Nice night, don't you think?" Ruby laughed uncomfortably, honestlywanting to get away.

"Yes- Its lovely! Almost as lovely as this book!" Ruby and Yang stood there with a nervous smile, "That I will continue. As soon as you leave."

"Yeah, this girl's a lost cause."

"What's it about?" The young rose questioned, blushing slightly at her courage.

"Huh?"

"Your book. Does it have a name?"

"Well... I..It's about a man with two souls, each fighting control over his body." Blake answered surprised about the question.

"oh, yeah.. That's real lovely!" Yang interjected sarcastically.

"I love books. Yang use to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters.. They're one of the reasons I want to be a huntress!"

"And why is that?" Blake lets out a soft chuckle, "hoping you'll live happily ever after?"

"Well, I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books... Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves." Ruby spoke with clear determination.

"That'svery ambitious for a child," her smile quickly turns into a frown. "Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale."

"Well, that's why we're here! To make it better!" Ruby smiled warmly, Yang wiped a tear away seeing summer, her step-mother, in Ruby.

"OH, I am so proud of my baby sister!" Yang hugs ruby into the air grinning

"Cut it out!" Ruby kicks out and the forced family bonding evolves into a dust cloud of fighting limbs.

"Well, Ruby, Yang, its a pleasure to ha-" Blake was cut off by Weiss storming in with her own pajamas as Ruby kicked Yang's leg, "What in the world is going on over here?! Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?"

"Oh, not you again!" Weiss and yang spoke at the same timeat the sight of each other.

"Shh! Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep!" Ruby panicked looking around.

"OH, now you're on my side!" Weiss scoffed.

"I was always on your side!" Ruby whined once again playing along with Weiss's forced cold attitude.

"Yeah, what's your problem with my sister? She's only trying to be nice!" Yang growled unhappily.

"She's a hazard to my health!" Weiss huffed stomping her foot, 'how can those idiots act so happy?!' Weiss thought as her face grew red in anger only for blake to roll her eyes and blow out the candles.


	4. Initiation

I stared into the forest below me, the tree's glowing with a soft green aura. I wished I could actually see, the doctors deemed it impossible.. But, before my mother disappeared she never gave up. I unfolded my sweetheart Crescent Rose to her full glory shooting at the ground below me to slow down my fall. My mouth was soon filled with feathers as I quickly spat them out, "Birdy no!" I grunted when the curve of Crescent Rose's bade hooked onto a thick branch of a tree helping me land on my two feet, quickly darting off into the forest.

'Gotta find yang , gotta find yang, gotta find.' I thought biting down on my lip as I stopped running looking around before calling out for my cousin, "Yang, Yaaaaang!" I shouted, groaning when I got no response. 'Oh, this is bad, this is really bad... What if I cant find her?!' I screamed internally, 'What if someone finds he first? Well... there's always Jaune, he's nice and pretty funny. Buuuut, I don't think he's very good in a fight though.' I sighed continuing my train of thought, 'Ooh there's always Blake! So mysterious, so cool... Plus she liked books! Then again, I don't think I'll be able to hold a conversation with her... Ugh!' I shook my head frustrated, "there's Yang, Jaune, Blake, aaaaaaand-' Time seemed to slow as my thoughts stopped, I skid to a halt in front of Weiss Schnee as she turned around to face me. She stops just in time for our eyes to meet, silver against blue. Well for me, silver against a blue aura. Weiss turns away from me stalking off, leaving me alone.

"Hey wait, where are you going?! I thought we were friends..." I mumbled pouting, I sighed hearing a small rustling , looking back up hoping to see a icy blue aura, but was surrounded by a green aura of a girl showing she was happy. I met her eyes that seemed to glow a green in my blind eyes. This was a first, never had someone's eyes had glowed and met mine like this. A clear white aura outlined her body and face, this was my first time seeing anybody's face. It filled me with hope, she was lightly tanned with a nice figure. And a beautiful smile that was meant to be seen . "Uhh, are you going to leave too??" I swallowed nervously, hoping that I would actually have a partner.

"Oh, of course not!" The glowing red figure giggled, she's smiling, "I'm Pyrrha Nikos."

"I'm Ruby Rose, I..It's nice to meet you.." I shyly squeaked, my nerves were going crazy. I couldn't believe that I was actually seeing someones face for once.

"Shall we go collect my weapon? I was trying to save Jaune but I somehow missed." Pyrrha sighed, as I followed after her trying to keep up with the taller girl. This lady had legs for days!

"Yeah I do feel bad for Jaune, its like he's never been to combat school before. But, he's really funny!" I let out a small giggle as Pyrrha smiled at me clearly amused as she collected her weapon.

"So, Ruby Rose do you perhaps know where the temple is?" She asked me, but I shook my head.

"No, but I think that does?" I grinned evilly as I pointed up at a gown nevermore, "shall we take a ride Ms. Nikos?"

"Why yes Ms. Rose, it does sound quite thrilling if I say so myself." Pyrrha laughed as I grabbed her hand, with a smirk I jumped up using my semblance to boost us as I latched onto a talon, helping Pyrrha onto the other.

\--Third Person--

Professor Ozpin stood at the top of the cliff overlooking Emerald forest, watching the students on his scroll, Glynda walked up behind the man with her usual scowl, holding her own tablet in hand. "Sir, the last pair has been formed." She spoke calmly, the scroll showing Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. "Poor boy, I cant possibly imagine those two getting along. Still, he's probably better off than Ms. Xiao Long." The video on her scroll showed Yang Xiao Long constantly having to protect Jaune Arc, "I don't care what his transcripts say. That jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat."

"I guess we'll find out soon enough, at their current pace they should reach the temple within just a few minutes." Glynda pushed her glasses up turning off the tablet, " Speaking of which, What did you use as relics this year?" She was only met with silence, "Professor Ozpin?"

"Hmm..." Ozpin sipped at his coffee, watching his tablet with a contemplating interest. Ruby Rose was on a flying Nevermore with her partner at her side as she laughed.

\--

"Man this is exciting, uncle tai would never allow me to do this!" Ruby grinned, seeming happy at the thrill of such a height.

"Ruby! I can see the temple we should jump, if not it can get dangerous." Pyrrha yelled back as the masked girl swore.

"I'm blind, I don't think I'll make the landing!" Ruby panicked as the older girl grabbed the younger one by the waist so they were in a tight hug, Pyrrha let go of the talon falling to the ground landing in a crouch causing a small crater. "W...Woah, that was awesome Pyrrha.."

"Anything for my teammate, but we will be having a discussion late about your condition." Pyrrha sighed jumping slightly as jaune was thrown into the girl screaming like a little girl, grunting as he hit his nuts on a tree. "oh, poor jaune..."

"Poor guy..." Blake said from behind them, clearly trying to stay away from her partner. Which was Weiss Schnee, the person she hated the most.

"Oh hey Bla-" Ruby was interrupted by her sister Yang running away from a Deathstalker right behind her. "Wh-"

"Yee Haw!" Nora squealed as an Ursai fell to the floor slowly fading away, she had clearly rode the monster, Ruby blinked away surprise as she grew irritated.

"Nora, never do that again!" Ren scolded his childhood friend, panting heavily from having to run, he looked up to notice that his partner had ran off looking around frantically he found her as she ran to pick up a rook piece grinning manically.

"Oooh," Nora picked up the golden piece examining it. "I'm queen of the castle, Im queen of the castle." She cheered out waving it around.

"NORA!" Ren yelled causing her to squeak running back to him."

"Coming Ren!"

"Did that girl just run in on a ursai?" Blake's jaw dropped as she looked back to see yang still being chased, "And is that your sister being chased by a death stalker?'

"I- I don't know anymore, t...there's to many colors and tar moving around for me to separate it all." Ruby let out a pained groan as she rubbed her temples trying to soothe her headache.

"Ruby? Are you going to be okay?" Pyrrha asked touching her partners shoulder, worry etched onto her face.

"Y..Yeah, I t..think so." Ruby let out a sigh as the headache slipped away, replaced by the warmth Pyrrha immitted just from touching her. The amazon girl was a complete mystery to the cloaked one. " Looking at the deathstalker she frowned getting out Crescent Rose, "I got this!" She grinned using her semblance to rush at the ancient grimm. But, the nevermore had different plans. It rained down its large sharp feathers stabbing the girls cloak, cracking and destroying Ruby's mask, three deep scarred claw marks on the left side of her face, starting above her eyebrow ending at her cheekbone her eyes clearly undamaged.

"Ruby Get out of there!" Pyrrha yelled panicked trying to rush to her side, stopped by the feathers being pointed at her..

"Y... You monster, you destroyed momma's mask..." Ruby shook with rage, as she got her cloak free. The cloaked girls unnatural silver eyes glowing brightly, blinding the others. After a few minutes, they could see again. They gasped seeing the Grimm turned into stone slowly crumbling away as Ruby got to her knees picking up the shards of the mask. Her silver eyes hardened as she clenched her jaw shut, standing to her feet using her aura to somehow fuse it back together only for it to crumble to pieces again.

"Lets go, the cliff is just up ahead.. What you saw, its a secret which means you will tell no one." Ruby glared before smiling innocently, "Understand?"

The others nodded dumbly following after the younger girl, Yang only smiled sadly as her 'sister' put her precious mask that was destroyed in her side pocket

\--

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Sky lark and Dove Bronzewing," Ozpin read the names out sighing. "The four of you collected the back bishop pieces, from this day forward you will be working together known as Team CRDL. Led by Cardin Winchester."

"Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie ren. You four collected the white bishop pieces, from this say forward you will work together as Team SBVR (saber)." Ozpin spoke getting a round of applause that quickly died down, "Led by Weiss Schnee."

"Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long, Pyrrha Nikos, and Jaune Arc, the four of you have retrieved the white knight pieces." Ozpin gave a small smirk, "from this day forward. You will work as Team RXNJ (Range), led by... Ruby Rose." Said girl was silenced by shock, as Pyrrha smiled at the small leader. Yang push jaune out of the way knocking him to the floor groaning as yang said a small sorry, hugging the young rose.

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang grinned hugging her 'sister' close to her chest cooing.

"Congratulations' Ruby, I will follow you to the end." Pyrrha bowed slightly to her team leader, her green eyes shining causing the younger girl to blush heavily.

"Looks like things are shaping up to be an... interesting year." Ozpin chuckled as the last applause was heard. If only they knew it would be more than interesting.


	5. The Burden

Third Person Point Of View

Ruby was the first to have awoken from her sleep, the young girl's head throbbing from a masaive headache it didnt help that her cousin Yang was obnoxiously snoring. Taking deep breaths she sat up from her comforting bed and quickly went over to her folded uniform that she had infused her aura into before hand so she could find it, quickly making her way into the bathroom and locking the door she changed into the clothes sighing as she felt her face. Ruby ran her fingers over the claw marks that she would forever be burdened with, she could still remember that day as if it was yesterday.

-Flashback Ruby three years old-

Ruby hummed giggling as she felt the sunflowers her father taiyang had been growing, she was outside alone which was rather rare. The small cheerful girl had gotten use to seeing nothing but darkness, not a single figure or color insight. But, she still had trouble coping with the fact that she was different than other girls. A snap of a twig breaking reached Ruby's ears, causing her to turn to the direction.

"Mommy is that you??" Ruby called out, getting onto her feet in excitement thinking her mother was finally home from her mission. A loud snarl was heard in response, the child instantly backing away in fear. Not only could she not see, she was without an aura. The ground vibrated as loud thumps from a creature running towards her small defenseless form. As the brunette began to let out a scream for help, it was quickly interrupted by a pair of sharp painful swipe of claws that came from the said creature. As soon as the claws swiped across her pale skin it was immediately gone.

"You BASTARD, don't ever touch my daughter!" A strong manly voice bellowed, Ruby could feel their presence. One that she recognized all too well.

"U...Uncle Qrow..?" Her voice shook with fear as thick blood oozed from the wounds that were inflicted upon her.

-End Of Flashback-

It was that faithful day that Ruby realized the truth of who her real father was, she never acted as if she remembered it nor did she say anything, with a deep breath Ruby combed her bangs over the scars and made haste with her dental hygiene.

"Ruby! Will you hurry up?! You've been in there for like twenty minutes!" Yang growled, clearly irritated.

"Yeah Yeah, I'm coming." Ruby let out an exasperated sigh opening the door for yang heading to her bed, the day they were given their dorm everyone of them claimed their bed using each of their aura so Ruby knew what was what, especially since she didnt want to run into everything.

"Good morning Ruby, did you sleep well?" Pyrrha smiled at the young leader with warmth radiating from said smile.

"Y...Yeah, well not really just a splitting headache and a couple nightmares that interrupted my sleep." Ruby shyly answered her partner as Jaune could be heard getting ready as well.

"I'm sorry! Would you like to head towards the cafeteria, I always have a a nice cup of milk after a nightmare." The tall redhead rested her hand on the short girls shoulder.

"You drink milk after them too? What a strange coincidence." Ruby giggled, her hand grabbing onto Pyrrha's blazer. "Do you think you can lead me there? I'm not use to the layout just yet."

"Of course! Shall we go now Miss Rose?" Pyrrha playfully said, acting as they first did when they first met at the initiation.

"We shall Miss Nikos, lead the way!" Ruby yelled quickly erupting into a fit of giggles, her partner soon joining in.

-at the cafeteria-

"Hey guys, have you finished settling in?" The young leader asked as her partner sat next to her.

"Yes, it took awhile thanks to Nora." Weiss rolled her eyes scoffing.

"Oh shut it Ice Queen, you're just jealous that I know how to have fun!" Nora yelled crossing her arms.

"Sheesh, no need to fight ladies. At least you don't have a weak partner!" Yang said from behind Ruby with Jaune next to her. "Vomit boy came crashing into me as soon as I landed in the forest, he didnt even have an aura!"

"Hey! I am not weak, just a little untrained." Jaune groaned, a blush on his cheeks clearly embarrassed.

"Don't worry Jaune! Everybody has a place that they need to improve." Pyrrha smiled nervously patting his shoulder.

"Yeah no need to worry Jaune, we are here to learn how to be hunters and huntress's after all." Ruby cheered grinning.

"Exactly, just dont give up Jaune." The tall redhead reasured the blond man, "so Ruby are you going to give us an explanation about your condition?"

"Oh right, totally forgot about that." Ruby giggled nervously, "well when I was two years old I got into an accident with a rare Grimm called a nucklelavee. I dont know the entire story since I was out of it so much that i can't really remember."

"But, my mom said that I was attacked while we were on vacation to see some family in Kuroyuri, Anima. I got thrown in a house and hit my head pretty hard that it messed up my ability to see, I can only tell things by their aura if they have one. For instance, Grimm are just a blob of goo to me. I can tell what building are what from being there and placing a small amount of my aura in the building in certain areas so I know where I am." Ruby explained with a weak smile, Ren dropped his fork with a pale look on his face as Nora froze.

"You...You were there..? On the day Kuroyuri was attacked? My mom said that her best friend who was like a sister to her was coming to visit along with father who was finally returning from a mission.." The silent man whispered clearly shocked.

"Mom had a family friend..? She just said we were visiting family from what I can remember.." Ruby mumbled rubbing her head trying to soothe her headache.

"Rubes maybe you should call dad, maybe he'll know." Yang said calmly as she placed a hand on the silver eyed girl's shoulder.

"He won't know anything Yang, he's just a liar." Ruby spoke, but the last part was heard by everyone except yang.

"Oh come on! Mom and Dad were married of course he knows!" The blonde haired woman chuckled.

"No he doesn't know Yang! He was just moms teammate!" The brunette seethed trying to take deep breaths.

"Ruby, if I may ask what was your mother's name?" Ren asked trying to change the subject noticing how Ruby was becoming uncomfortable.

"Summer Rose, she was.. one of the best teams to ever graduate from Beacon. Team STRQ." Ruby explained with a soft yet sad smile.

"Sum..Summer Rose, I thought your last name was familiar I remember now!" Ren brightened with excitement that was never seen before not even by Nora,"Aunt summer would always bring a baby with her to visit us.. I guess I know who the baby is now."

Ruby was shocked to say the least, she had always thought that her only relatives was her father and her father's sister along with Yang. But to find out that she had another family member, well a family friend was a happy shock. Ruby looked up at Ren with a shaky sigh, now that she thought about it he was rather familiar. She could barely remember a memory of a small kind hearted boy that showed her so many different flowers. A lotus flower was his favorite. Squinting her eyes she looked closer at Ren barely making out his face before she blinked causing his face just to disappear only for his aura to be there instead.

"Ren this is so exciting! Now that I think about it, she does seem similar! I remember you holding her hand when you found me getting picked on for just stealing some bread!" Nora squealed with happiness for her childhood friend.

"This is such a such a surprise, how is your mom?" Ren asked with a warm smile.

"Um.. well she disappeared after my fifth birthday, the only thing that was found is her cloak that's in my dorm.." The brunette closed her eyes trying to remember her mother's smile but as soon as it came it disappeared as well.

"I'm sorry, at least our mom's are together at peace." Ren sadly said as the warning bell rang.

"We should go now, class is in five minutes." Yang sighed.

"What?! You oaf we should've left before the warning bell!" Weiss screeched causing Ruby to cover her sensitive ears.

"Come along Ruby, dont want to be late now do we?" Pyrrha smile looping her arm with the smaller girl's arm as she led her to Professor Ports Class.

"Thanks for helping me get around Pyrrha," Ruby weakly smiled back.

"Its no problem! I'm happy to help!" The redhead replied, "but I do have to ask why do you seem to be angry at your father?"

"Well that's the thing, he isn't my father. Only yang seems to believe that, we're actually cousins." Ruby explained weakly gripping Pyrrha's arm.

"Why not tell her?" Pyrrha sighed.

"Whenever I try to say it, I just can't seem to get the words out." Ruby caught her bottom lip between her teeth with an uneasy look.

"Maybe you should start with her dad? Since he seems to know that your not his." Pyrrha suggested.

"Yeah maybe I can do that tonight, will you help me do it?" Silver eyes seemed to glisten with tears.

"I would love to Ruby," The Amazon woman chuckled. 'I already know that I would do anything for you' Pyrrha thought with a small blush forming on her cheeks


	6. Rose's Have Thorns

Ruby was bored as soon as she walked into Professor Port's class, sure she acted childish but that was just her outer shell. Ruby Rose was special, not as in "Daddy loves his special angel" Qrow had told her once. The young rose knew about her family, and the special trait that was extremely rare. The only reason she knows this is because she activated it at a very young age, she had partly lied to Ren. It was true that their mothers were best friends, but that wasn't how she lost her sight at the age of two. It was because of the silver eyed powers plus activating them way too early.

"Ruby are you okay? You seem to be trembling." Pyrrha's kind voice broke through her jumbled thoughts.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine!" Ruby gave her partner a fake smile, "my head just really hurts."

"Ms. Rose, So great of you to finally join us. Would you do the honor of eliminating this mysterious grimm?" Professor Port boomed with his overly obnoxious voice.

"S..Sure!" Ruby sighed and left to collect her weapon and battle outfit, once she was on the platform of the classroom she faced the cage unfurling her H.C.S.S (high caliber sniper scythe). Many gasps of surprise and awe were heard from her classmates as they took in her beautiful weapon.

"Let the match... Begin!" The rather old plump professor bellowed smashing the lock with his weapon, a boartusk immediately barrels towards Ruby with its eyes set on her. Said girl stood still, crescent rose transforming into a red pole, black like vines wrapped around it as she slammed the sharp end of the pole into the ground causing the grimm to run into it knocking it off course ending on its back, Ruby made eye contact with the blob, barely making out what it looked like before the image disappeared. The grimm squealed in fear at the deadly glare that was sent from the adorable girl. Its life quickly ended.

"Whoo go sis! You totally beat its ass!" Yang practically screamed as she jumped in her place, Ruby slightly softened her glare also sending one towards the blonde female.

"Watch your language Yang, you need to calm down. This school isn't all about having fun and playing games. You should know that." Ruby sighed massaging her forehead trying to soothe her ever growing migraine.

"Oh come on, quit being such a party pooper! what happened to being all loud and cheery earlier?" Yang pouted as they left for their dorm room.

"It's called being a responsible Team Leader Yang, I honestly thought for a second you would take this seriously! You've never taken anything serious other than your mom. How about my mom, shes missing too! oum you are just like your dad! All puns and no drive." Ruby spat out, her pent up anger finally spilling from its tight confinement.

"What do you mean my dad? Hes OUR dad!" Yang argued back her lavender eyes turning to a blazing red as they walked into their dorm.

"For oum sake are you really that stupid?! Did you ever consider why Taiyang always favored you and always left me out of most things?" Ruby was panting, her rage continuing to grow. "Have you never noticed why we don't look alike at all?!"

"R...Ruby what are you talking about..?" The blondes red eyes shifting to a sad blue, the other two teammates watching with nervous expressions.

"We're not sisters Yang, we never were... Im your cousin, your 'Uncle Qrow' is actually my father." The young rose's voice cracked her silver eyes turning to a red, not out of anger but out of sadness.

"W..What that can't be true! Dad said he was your father!" Yang sputtered trying to make an excuse, Ruby shook her head pulling out a file from her bag feeling for an old paper carefully handing it over.

Ruby Branwen-Rose

Date Of Birth- October 31st, xxxx

Time of Birth- 12:30 Am

Born at Mistral Cove Hospital

Mother's signature-x Summer Branwen-Rose.

Mothers Maiden Name-x Summer Rose

Fathers Signature-x Qrow Branwen.

"I had Headmaster Ozpin get it for me so I had proof..." Ruby looked down closing her eyes taking a deep breath.

"H..How long have you known...?" Yang asked with a quivering lip.

"Since I was three, I wanted to tell you but.. you kept changing the subject or I couldn't muster the courage." A lone tear trailed down Ruby's pale cheek, her blonde cousin clenching her hand in fist before she brushed past her teammates leaving the dorm room, the door slamming shut.

"Jaune, go find Yang. I'll comfort Ruby." Pyrrha ordered with a soft voice as she knelt next to her young leader that had slid to the ground trying to muffle her sobs.

Ruby's Point Of View

"Ruby, does this Qrow understand that you know he is your father?" I could hear Pyrrha ask me as shook with each quivering breath and heavy sob, my chest falling with each breath. I hiccupped shaking my head digging my nails into my arm trying to distract the pain in my heart.

"I...I never told him, I d...don't want him to abandon me more than he already has." My voice came out in a pathetic whimper, squeezing my eyes shut trying to control my emotions. A gentle hand ran through my hair hair, a soft voice reaching my ears.

Close your eyes

Don't you cry

Love's around you;

In time, you'll fly

The redheaded girl sang with a warm smile on her full pink lips, her green eyes sparkling from the light she was the definition of beauty, she pulled me close with her arms around my waist letting my head resting on her chest.

Don't you worry about the dark

I will light up the night with the love in my heart

I will burn like the sun

I will keep you safe and warm

Like the smell of a rose on a summer's day

I will be there to take all your fears away

With a touch of my hand

I will turn your life to gold

With a touch of my hand

I'll turn your life to gold

"I.. I can see you, I can see you!" I let out a watery laugh holding onto my partner, the sight of her beautiful smile and stunning eyes disappeared replaced by her aura. "I... Thank you Pyrrha.."

"But how..?" Pyrrha was cut off by me as I began to explain why.

"Y'know I didn't actually lose my eyesight because I got slammed into a building, I was thrown into the forest instead." I continued talking a shuddering breath, " I landed right into a nest of fully grown death stalkers. I was a two year old girl separated from her mother with no chance of escape. My head ached and my eyes burned as if they were being melted. Next thing I knew there was a giant white light and then nothing but darkness since then.. Pyrrha, you were the first I've been properly able to see since back in the forest. I'm seeing glimpses of faces and grimm. But, your the most clear of them all."

"Ruby... I cant believe you went through so much at such a young age. But, how did you escape the grimm?" Pyrrha whispered trying not to make my headache worse.

"Have you ever heard of the Silvered Eyed Warriors?" I questioned with a soft voice, my partner giving me a confused look as she shook her head. " Back before Huntsmen, before Kingdoms, it was said that those born with silver eyes were destined to lead the life of a warrior. You see, the Creatures of Grimm, the most fearsome monsters mankind had ever encountered, were afraid of those Silver-Eyed warriors. They were the best of the best. It was said that even a single look from one of these fighters could strike a Grimm down."

"Wow..." Pyrrha looked amazed, so I continued.

"Silver-Eyed Warriors are an ancient lineage of legendary warriors who possessed special abilities through the usage of their eyes. Their power destroys grimm and is believed to originate from the god of light . My master said that

'it is the desire to preserve life which fuels the light inside you. And to make no mistake, it is light. Preservation is an extension of creation, or, at the very least, an enemy of destruction. The Creatures of Grimm were made by the God of Darkness, but your light comes from his brother'." I sighed taking a breath and moistening my lips since they were dry, "I may be the last of the silver eyed warriors though. We are being hunted to extinction, hence the mask I wear when battling but its broken now.."

"Oh my oum.. This is a lot to take in." The red haired amazon in front of me sighed rubbing her forehead.

"You must never repeat this to anyone Pyrrha, not even Yang knows. I only trust you with this secret." I took her warm hand into my own whispering as I leaned in, "promise me."

"I Promise Ruby Rose, with me around no harm will come to you. I will do my best to protect you and your secret." I gave her a heartfelt smile as she seemed to lean in, I licked my lip looking down at her own pink ones. They were so inviting, gosh we're so close maybe if I lean in just a bit, taking a deep breath I leaned in closer our lips a hair away barely touching. I could feel her warm minty breath on my own. Oum, I wonder what she tastes li-

"We're back!"

Third Person POV

Ruby with a heavy blush let out an adorable squeak using her semblance to go across the room quickly separating herself from her partner, Pyrrha let out a breath that she was holding. She placed her hand on her chest over her racing heart, she gave a frustrated look at Jaune who looked completely oblivious to the situation

"W...Welcome Back Jaune, where's Yang?" Pyrrha broke the tense atmosphere as Ruby finally calmed her beating heart.

"She's on her way back, she went to go get Ruby some cookies!" The blonde male grinned with accomplishment, feeling rather proud of himself.

"Thanks for going after her Jaune, I... held in that secret for twelve years and just couldn't hold back the pain any longer." Ruby bit her bottom lip.

"You know you can always talk to us Rubes, plus I'm your best friend now! but, shouldn't you be telling your father and Yangs father that you know the truth?" Jaune smiled warmly at her, ruffling her hair as if she was his little sister.

"Don't worry si- Ruby! I already told da- I mean my dad." Yang came in with a box of recently baked cookies.

"What?! But, i'm not ready!" Ruby panicked and pulled out her scroll that was on mute.

Taiyang- Hi little rose just wanted to wish you well on your first day!

Taiyang- Ruby its been hours are you okay?

Taiyang- Ruby.. Yang called I never wanted you to find out that way.

Taiyang- I was a better father than he would've been

Taiyang- I was the one who raised you not that jack ass! please pick up sweetie.

"Freaking asshole!" Ruby growled under her breath before regaining her composure answering her phone just as taiyang called.

"Hello?"

"Ruby thank god! why haven't been answering?!" Taiyang yelled clearly worried.

"Why do you care?!"

"I'm your father, I have a right to worry."

"You're not my father, you never were."

"How could you say that... I raised you."

"You didn't raise me, Yang did. While you were drowning yourself in a bottle of liquor MY dad came around helped us go to school, got us cleaned, fed us! And never once did he get drunk around me. He never discouraged me for wanting to be a huntress or yelled at me for looking like her. YOU were the one that blamed everything on me and discouraged me while you were drunk." The silver eyed girl screamed into the phone that was on speaker for her team to hear.

"How dare you raise your voice at me young lady! I took you in and gave you a home because your father didn't want you! That 'father' of yours is just some old drunk got his own wife killed because he was to stu-"

"Father. That's enough, I didn't even know you were such an asshole. Guess now i know why Ruby was always crying when I came home from school. No wonder my mom left you." Yang seethed with anger hanging up on the man, turning to her little cousin she quickly pulled the younger girl into a giant hug, her other two teammates joining in squeezing the young girl between them. Pyrrha frowned at the tears, carefully placing a gentle kiss on Ruby's head. While Yang watched with suspicious eyes.


	7. Glimpses

**_To those who read the recent two chaptets that i posted before deleting them I would like to apologize, I have no clue why my writing bonked like that. I will make sure it will not happen again._**It had been two days since Ruby had told Yang the truth of their relation, it had been a bit hard to get use to the knew knlowledge for Yang. But, Ruby no longer seemed distant and grumpy. The young rose was back to being her hyper and loving self in no time, yet there was still something she was hiding. Well as far as Yang can see. The blonde could tell her younger cousin was becoming more happy and determined as she spent time around her red headed partner, how she seemed to brighten when they were together. Yang shook her head, a soft smile on her face as she watched the silver eyed huntress share a cookie with Pyrrha.

"So, Ruby as fellow team leaders we should definitely study together at some point and share a few pointers don't you think?" Weiss spoke whilst filing her nails, her snobby rich girl aura present.

"I guess, but theres not much I can share. I mean, I'm still getting use to the change of being depended on instead of being dependable myself." Ruby grumbled as she nibbled on a cookie.

"That makes sense, but don't you want some tips from a real leader?" Weiss smirked, the red tipped girl's eyes widened as she caught a glimpse of what Weiss actually looked like.

"Uhh, yeah Pyrrha is actually helping me with something. Plus we're going to involve our team." Ruby rushed clearly irritated by the hidden insult.

"Whatever, your loss." Weiss said snarkishly, which angered Yang to no end.

"What are you talking about Ruby, I thought we weren't doing anything today?" Jaune tolted his head.

"Well, I'm taking you to patch to show you somewhere that means a lot to me. As well as train there for a bit." Ruby sighed biting her lip nervously, Yang instantly knew what place she was talking about and agreed to go. "hurry up and finish eating, we leave in fifteen minutes. I'll meet you three at the bullhead."

"Yang, Is Ruby okay?" Pyrrha questioned the female blonde once Ruby was out of ear shot, clearly concerned.

"Yeah she's okay, just dont say anything stupid when we get there alright? Especially you Jaune!" Yang smirked running after the cloaked leader.

-Patch, Vale Cliff Edge-

"Woah, this place is so beautiful." Whispered Jaune as they walked through a forest, autumn leaves blowing in the wind. Ruby stood at the edge of a cliff her hood up place a single red rose on a headstone.

"Y'know the police and Yang's father said my mother was dead, that she'll never come back." A calm wind swept over the girl, rose petals dancing from beneth her cloak. "But, they never did find a body. Just a small puddle of blood and her cherished white cloak." Pyrrha walked up next to Ruby looking down at the headstone.

Summer Rose

Thus Kindly I scatter

"I barely remember my mom, but... she always seemed to brighten a room when she walked in. Nothing could make her sad, she never gave up on me when i became bind. It was as if she knew I'd get my sight back one day." Ruby said with such warmth and love in her soft voice, "did you know that Silver eyed people, faunus or not, are hunted almost to extinction?"

"I've already told Pyrrha this, but im special. Yang, Jaune, what is said here is to never be said outside of here understood?" The red cloaked huntress stated in a stern tone.

"Of course!" Came from Jaune as Yang nodded in agreement, Ruby took a deep breath and began to inform Jaune and Yang of what the silver eyed warriors were and what they were destined for. The two blondes listened with wide eyes and looked at their team leader.

"What I didnt tell Pyrrha is that, us silver eyed warriors are able to make a deep connection with someone we love or deeply care about. I have aconnection with my mother, and I would've felt an intense pain if she died from what I've learned, so she's out there waiting for me. Somebody is hurting her, I cant tell who or where since each day that passes is breaking our connection. Im honestly surprised that It's lasted for so long."

"Summer is really out there.." Yang whispered with a sad smile "But how do you know all of this Ruby? You were pretty young when she disappeared."

"Mom's cloak wasnt the only thing found, a rather old journal as well it had my name stitched onto it." Ruby smiled fondly as she pulled out a rather old leather book from a hidden pocket in her cloak, "Mom seemed to know every little secret this world seems to have, it was impossible for me to read so mom made me a voice recording here I'll play it."

'Hello my little Rose, if you're playing this then something has happened to me and I may never come back to you. I... I know you can move on without me which makes me extremely proud to think about. Mommy is sorry to disappoint you honey.. But, every fairtale I have told you sweetie. Is true. This world isn't as you think it is. It has so much more to it, and Ozpin was the one to teach me that along with my teacher Maria Calavera.' Summers voice to crack as she let out a sob, 'I never wanted to leave you my little world. But, nobody else is going to stop her so I have too! I have to protect you and your father along with Yang. Don't you dare give up young lady! Show the world that the Roses are still blooming. I...I have to go now sweetheart, I love you so so much give your dad a kiss for me? oh! and before i forget find Professor and have him send my teacher your way if that old lady is still around or if you haven't found her already. Gotta go now bye sweetie, dont eat too many cookies!'

Ruby and Yang were heard in the background squealing with glee and giggling in happiness before the voice recorder ended leaving them in silence, the sound of leaves rustling was the only thing heard. "Well Ms. Rose it seems you have beat me to the punch, just like your mother I see."

"P...Professor Ozpin what are you doing here? how do you know about this place?" Ruby questioned her face hardening.

"I Have been watching over you since you were born Ruby, and more since your mother disappeared just as she asked." Ozpin chuckled with a small smile, "I have someone here for you to meet that your mom wanted me to introduce you too. You can come out now!"

"Oh by the gods, she's a spitting image of her mother." A old tired voice came from behind him, revealing a rather old small woman with robotic goggles blinking as she took in the sight of Ruby. "Hello Ruby Rose, I am Maria Calavera and I'll be teaching you in the place of Summer. I am rather disappointed you involved your friends, but I understand."

"I didnt want them to get hurt just because they protected me without knowing why they had too.." Ruby mumbled.

"So Ruby, have you told them that your gaining your sight back?" Ozpin interrupted as Jaune and Yang turned to Ruby with questioning looks.

"Well you see guys, When I first saw pyrrha I was able to see everything normally. I was able to see what my partner looked like. Sure she's the only person I can see and the rest are auras, but I'm getting glimpses of what the rest of you look like." Ruby said shyly playing with her hair.

"I see you still dont know why you can only see Pyrrha, but nevermind that is a discussion for another time." The Professor smiled and turned around and started walking, "why don't we all take a walk and discuss what is in store for you and your team Miss Rose."


	8. Team RNXJ

The four hunters and huntresses in training along with the old woman maria sat in Headmaster Ozpin's office with nervous expressions, Glynda Goodwitch standing beside his desk with a stern look, not that Ruby knew or saw. The young girl took a deep breath taking in a scent of tea and well-oiled machines that belonged to the the large clock ticking. The headmaster watched her with a curious glint in his eyes as he sipped from his cup of tea, he couldn't believe how much the young girl seemed to look like her mother.

"I bet your all wondering why I've brought you here, there's nothing to worry about. You're not in trouble for telling your friends Ms. Rose." Ozpin chuckled at Ruby's worried expression.

"Hey Professor Ozpin why does your chair look like a di- ow!" Yang start to say but was cut off by her cousin with a sharp jab to the female blondes ribs.

"Sorry about her, Yang doesn't really have a filter." Ruby grumbled clearly agitated by her relative.

"It's fine, Taiyang has said that quite a few times." Ozpin sighed, "now for the reason the three of you four are here is because young Ms. Rose let you in on a legend that is true."

"Silver eyed warriors have been around for almost as long as Remnant has existed , they were created by the older brother, the god of light, to be exact. The older brother created these warriors to protect humanity from the creatures of grimm." Ozpin explained with a 'Grimm' tone before continuing, "but what you three dont know is that the grimm have a queen by the name of Salem. A woman who seeks for only revenge and end for others happiness. She is the most dangerous thing on this world."

"Professor Ozpin, how do you... know all of this?" Pyrrha gripped the arm of the chair she was in, clearly worried.

"Well Ms. Nikos, I am far older than I may seem. I have seen all of the kingdoms grow and fall only for them to regrow stronger than before." The headmaster chuckled sadly, "but that is for another time. You four have stumbled into a dangerous world that you shouldnt have had to join for years to come.."

"What the old buffoon is trying to say is that, shit has hit the fan since the beginning of time! You kids need to get your asses together and train extra hard 'cause it's only going to get worse from here on out. The world is depending on you!" Maria interrupted the old man in her oddly cheerful grandma way.

"I'm so sorry guys.. I didn't want you guys to get involved with this but with great power comes great responsibility, I'm not sure if I can do this with you three.." The red cloaked girl stated her lower lip quivering as her dull yet bright silver eyes welling up with tears.

"Ruby, I made you a promise as a teammate and a friend. I'm not going back on my word." Pyrrha smiled warmly at the younger girl running her hand through Ruby's casually messy hair.

"Yeah Rubes, wherever you go I go!" Yang cheered as Jaune nodded in agreement.

"You were and are my first friend at Beacon Ruby, I'm not going anywhere." Jaune spoke awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

"You.. That... I'm so happy to have you guys by my side!" The young leader went to tackle the three of them only to take Pyrrha down with her, who let out a girlish squeak and a heavy blush.

"Are you sure these are the four that are spoken about in the profecy?" Glynda question her boss with an uncertain look.

"There's no doubt about it Ms. Goodwitch," Ozpin let out a chuckle at the seen of Pyrrha and Ruby together.

Ruby in question had landed on Pyrrha in a rather suggestive position, straddling the gladiators strong thigh with hands pressed against Pyrrhas large breasts. The taller of the two turned as red as her hair, if she blushed any more she probably would've been steaming

"What is this? Why is it so squishy?" Ruby questioned fondling Pyrrhas breasts unknowingly.

"Dang Rubes, didnt know you were so bold!" Yang laughed as Jaune turned away embarrased at the scene.

"R..Ruby..." Pyrrha mumbled darkly and was fondled again only causing the tall woman to slap Ruby who tumbled off her with a small 'whyyy'. Pyrrha sat up with her arms around her chest protectively, angry yet embarrassed. Ruby wasn't rough but gentle, she didnt hate it at all she rather enjoyed it. Which scared her.

-back at the dorm-

Ruby sat on her designated bed sulking with a red hand print on her cheek that she nursed with an ice pack, Pyrrha turned away from Ruby with a soft 'hmmph' crossing her arms clearly still mad.

"I said I was sorry!" Ruby whined pouting like a puppy who was denied a treat.

"You had it coming Ruby, you just had to continue squeezing." Yang chided trying to hold in her laughter.

"I couldn't help it, they were super squishy and soft! They felt really nice in my hand too.." The scythe wielder said the last part to herself but Pyrrha still heard it who only in return turned red once again.

"RUBY!" Pyrrha yelled grabbing a pillow smacking the younger girl across the face with her impressive strength, sending her sprawling to the floor.

"Totally worth it," Ruby mumbled into the floor only to get hit once again before the gladiator stomped off into the bathroom embarrassed. "What a woman~"

"Wow si- I mean Ruby, you sure have a way with the ladies." Yang snickered, "a lot like uncle qrow.."

"I should probably apologize properly, she seemed really upset." Ruby frowned realizing the mistake of her actions, pulling herself up off of the floor she walked up to the bathroom door gently knocking on the wood. "Pyrrha can we talk?"

"I..I guess.." Pyrrha answered in reply rather shyly through the door unlocking it and cracking the door open for her partner to slip through.

"Thanks Pyr, I'm really sorry about what I did." Ruby sighed, "I didnt mean to upset you. Can you find it in your heart to maybe forgive me?"

"Of course I can, it's not about what happened.. it's about what I'm feeling." Pyrrha spoke with uncertainty which concerned the rose scented girl in front of her.

"Feelings about what?"

"I..I think I might like someone, but they probably wont even be interested in someone like me.." Pyrrha sighed looking down as Ruby felt shocked, but of all jealous of the person she liked.

"Oh" was all that came out.

**I'm not sure if I should speed up their relationship or just do a slow burn opinions?**


	9. Warmth

The young rose was surrounded by a soft warm white aura, that seemed to hug her small frame with so much love and care that it couldn't possibly exist. The aura was familiar, it always surrounded her when she was at her saddest moments or when she least expected it. She could barely remember where she had felt this feeling, it belonged to someone she loved dearly.

"Ruby..." A soft whisper was heard, seeming to surround her entire being, the voice brought sadness, longing, and happiness. "I miss you my little rose, you've grown up so much.. I've missed so much.." The ghostly whisper seemed to be right next to her ear, a cold gush of air blowing over it. "I'm..bzzt.. just..bzzt..be..bzzt"

Silver eyes opened in a flash, catching sight of a white cloak before disappearing into a cloud of glowing mist. Ruby looked around catching the light of the moon peeking through the red curtains of the room onto a body lying on a bed, yellow hair peeking out from under thick covers. Ruby watched the rise and fall of the blankets before her sight was once again surrounded by darkness and the forms of aura. The silver eyed warrior gasped in surprise, she was overjoyed yet scared. The girl hadn't seen the moonlight for as long as she could remember, nor has she seen such detail other than what Pyrrha looked like.

"Ruby are you okay? You're crying.." Pyrrha's voice was right next to her causing the smaller girl to jump in shock.

"I...I just saw what the room looked like clearly, a..and there was this weird mist. Plus I heard my moms voice, what the hell is happening to me?!" Ruby shouted in a whisper, her breaths coming in short gasps. Her anxiety sky rocketing, the young girls hands trembling as she gripped the blanket over her legs. "Pyrrha Im.. I'm scared!"

"Oh Ruby.." Pyrrha let out a small sigh, a soft smile on her tan face as she climbed onto her partners bed pulling the shaking girl into a tight hug. Grasping ruby's head, she laid it upon her large chest letting the small girl lay in her arms as she ran her hands through the reddish brown locks. "Say Ruby, do you perhaps... believe in destiny?"

"Y..Yeah why?" Ruby's voice came out in a weak whisper as her heart pounded, her face pressed tightly into her crushes chest.

"Each and everyone of us are tied to it, no matter how much we may want things to be different than they are right now we cannot change a thing." Pyrrha spoke softly, her free hand slipping down as it ran across her partners back in a soothing motion. "You may be blind now, but it's not without a reason. You were made the way you are for a reason, you have these abilities and disabilities for a reason."

"I...I dont exactly understand" Ruby looked up at the tall redhead, her silver eyes shining from the moonlight. Pyrrha blushed softly with a small chuckle as her heart rate seemed to spike at the sight of Ruby, she pulled the petite girl onto her lap to hug her even closer.

"What I'm trying to say is, dont question so many things. Dont be scared, things that you are seeing and aren't seeing is happening because something we dont know yet is set in store for you alright? Its alright to be scared, because guess what? I'm going to be right here for everything, I'm not going to let you be alone surrounded by the darkness, you said I'm the only one you can clearly see right? Well, I'll be your light at the end of the dark tunnel!" Pyrrha gave Ruby a large grin, causing the girl to let out a small strangled squeak, her heart thudding in her chest as she took in every detail of Pyrrha. Ruby was falling for her partner, faster than she thought was possible.

"P..Pyrrha.." Ruby whispered as she leaned in close, her small hands gripping the tall womans shirt as she licked her lips in anticipation.

"I'm not giving up on you now Ruby, not now not ever.." Pyrrha spoke with a determined look as she rested her strong hands on the scythe wielders hips, she brought their faces together. Her lips ghosting over the smaller girls, she could feel her silver eyed partners minty breath on her full lips that seemed to tingle in excitement.

"How c..can you be so sweet all of the time?" Ruby gasped at the feeling of the Amazon like woman gripping her hips as she brushed her plump lips over the taller womans, she let out a small squeak of surprise as Pyrrha pulled her into a soft kiss, it felt like she was sitting in front of a fire place on a cold winter night. Wrapped up in a bunch of fur blankets, she relaxed and leaned into the kiss her arms wrapping around the womans neck. How did this happen so fast, they have only been partners for a week now. They barely knew each other, yet it felt as if they knew each other for a life time. Ruby gasped as Pyrrha's fingers barely slipped under her tank top, running over her snow white skin as she deepened their gentle kiss. Pyrrha took lead in their kiss, soft lips pressing together, molding together as if they were meant for one another. The quiet sounds of their lips meeting over and over again, never seeming to pull away. They lapped over eachother, folding together before letting ago only to meet again, the room grew hot as Ruby ran her thin fingers through her partners thick luscious red hair. "Mnnh, P...Pyrrha.."

"Ruby.." The redhead gasped into the gasp slowly pulling away panting quietly as she stared into her partners captivating silver eyes.

"I didnt know you could kiss like that," Ruby mumbled shyly, looking up at Pyrrha through her thick eyelashes rather innocently.

"I'm sorry, I...I shouldnt have done that without your permission! I'm really sorry.." She started to take her hands off of Ruby's hips only for the girl to stop her forcing her hands back onto her hips.

"I didnt say I disliked it Pyrrha, I rather enjoyed it." Ruby giggled at her partners flustered self, "I've.. never felt this way for someone. You make my heart race Pyrrha, not in a way where your scared. In a really good way.."

"Me too Ruby, I like you a lot.. I know we've barely know each other for more than a week or two but, I'm falling for you."

"Pyr.. you're such a sweetheart. You have no clue how happy that makes me to hear you say that. I was so scared to hear you say that you liked somebody, I thought that I wouldn't have a chance with somebody as amazing as you.. especially since I'm blind." Ruby whispered to the girl she straddled for the past twenty minutes or so now.

"Of course I like you Ruby! I mean who wouldn't, your so sweet and brave you never seem to give up even If your at a disadvantage." The amazonian smiled sweetly nuzzling Ruby's cheek with her nose. "I like you more than you think I do..."


End file.
